Handcuffs
by AsaAki
Summary: At this point of time, Light had given up his ownership of the Death Note, and the Death Note was passed on to another person. Light had no memories of him owning the Death Note before. L still suspected Light so he cuffed them together


"What's that for?" Light asked L, who took out handcuffs from a drawer.

"For this." With that, he cuffed Light's right and his own left hand together.

"Er...Ryuuzaki...what do you think you're doing?" Light glanced at L, who was now stacking up sugar cubes up with his right hand.

"To ensure that you're really not Kira."

"You still don't trust me?"

"To be honest, you are the person I suspect the most. And I still believe you are Kira."

"Then why did you let me take part in the investigation?"

"Since Kira has access to our information already, it makes no difference to let you take part. Who knows, you may even give yourself away someday."

"...The way you talk is really irritating, Ryuuzaki...I told you I'm not Kira already..." Light scratched his head, not knowing how to rebuke L.

"To confirm what you said is the truth, we will be cuffed together until Kira starts killing criminals again. From the moment you were released up to now, there had been no new killings by Kira, which makes you the most suspicious person again." L explained, throwing the sugar cubes he played with just now into his cup of coffee and stirred the coffee with a lollipop he had unwrapped.

"I understand...I would suspect me too if I were you..." Light accepted L's explanation and sat beside him, pouring himself a cup of coffee, but only put one cube of sugar in it.

"More sugar? Or some milk?" L asked Light.

"No thanks. I like it just the way it is." Light was not a fan of sweet things, and he preferred coffee to be bitter so he could keep awake longer.

A few hours, Light started yawning. The caffeine effect had worn off and he was now very tired. He glanced over at L, who was staring intently at the images captured by the surveillance cameras. It was now showing a teen pop idol, Amane Misa, sleeping peacefully on the bed. L randomly reached over and took a packet of panda biscuits and started eating while keeping his eyes on the images. Light closed his eyes to nap for a while, since L was keeping such a close eye on Misa.

Light felt hot breath on his face and he struggled to open his heavy eyelids. What entered his field of vision was L's wide eyes and his extremely dark eye circles. Light was going to ask L what he was doing when L said something that surprised him.

"Light looks so cute when he sleeps. Even cuter than MisaMisa." L stared at Light as if he was the most interesting thing on Earth.

"W-what are you talking about?" Light tried to push L away, but couldn't, as they were cuffed together. L was a fan of sweet things and Amane Misa. However, Light thought that L did not like Misa and was just faking it, so that he could get close to Misa without him or Misa being suspicious.

"You look really cute...and sweet now...I can't resist sweet things..." With that, L grabbed Light by his shoulders to hold him in place and kissed Light. L was surprised that Light made no resistance, and Light was the one who refused to break the kiss. Light had his free arm wrapped around L's waist, and the hand that was cuffed together with L's hand was caught in an awkward place when they started to kiss.

"Well, since the hand is there, might as well make it useful..." L thought in his mind. He found the zip of Light's trousers fast enough and unzipped it. Light was a bit taken aback, but still did not break the kiss. He was quite happy with L dominating him like this. L reached the handcuffed hand inside of Light's trousers and he immediately came into contact with Light's cock. L fondled it lovingly in his hand and thought of something else to do. He took his hand out and lightly pushed Light, to break the kiss. Then, L bent down, and started licking Light's cock. He held it in his hand and then placed it in his mouth. He sucked on it, as if it were candy. He continued sucking until Light cummed, which he also drank all of it.

"It's my turn now." Light walked towards L and L backed away until he fell into a sofa. Light was on top of L in seconds.

"Turn the other way round." L did as he was told and Light pulled L's jeans and underwear off. He asked L to kneel on the sofa with L's butt facing him. L obeyed Light's instructions and Light could finally get his way now. He spread L's hole open and licked it. He licked it continuously for 30 seconds, to ensure that it was wet enough so it wouldn't cause L any pain when he inserted it into L's hole. He stuck his finger into L and felt that it was wet enough and pulled L to the bed. Light was on top of L and he slowly inserted his cock into L.

"Is it painful?"

"Not really. It feels good actually." L was honest, so it was easier to know if he was hurting L at all. When Light knew that L wasn't hurting, he thrusted his cock in roughly. L moaned, but it wasn't because of pain. It was because of the pleasure he felt from Light's cock. They kissed again, while Light continued his thrusting. A few minutes later, the both of them cummed. Totally worn out from sex, the both of them just slept on the bed together.

"Ryuuzaki, you know, your idea to cuff us together was actually quite good."

"Hmm? I know that would happen, that's why I suggested to cuff us together."

"YOU KNEW THAT WOULD HAPPEN?"

"Of course. Nothing escapes my calculations. It was indeed very pleasurable yesterday."

The people around L and Light listened to their conversation, wondering what they had done last night.


End file.
